mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Era
Origin: Times and Eras - Writings of the Milnius the Great, Imperial Grand Scribe (year 10, seventh era) As the fifth era had begun, Imperial influence was spread across the western continent. All but the south-eastern regions of the western continent had been integrated into the Imperial dominion. However, it wasn’t long till the rest of the western continent as well as major parts of the eastern continent were drawn into the sphere of Imperial dominance. Year 1 - King and later Emperor Sallus finishes his political reforms, forming the first Empire. The Empire consists of the core provinces of the Imperial Heartland of Ostendi, the Province of Rissonia and the province of Retenia. It has also incorporated the states of the river delta, the kingdom of Lessokonia and the kingdom of Aldrix into the Empire as vassal states. Year 4 - Having settled peace across most of the western continent, emperor Sallus initiates grand reforms, expanding on the infrastructure of the Empire. Paved roads, aqueducts, sewers, irrigation systems, dikes and dams are constructed across the Empire. The welfare and health of the populace is vastly improved over a period of twenty years. Year 28 - With improved conditions and better harvests, taxes are improved and the Imperial treasury booms. A minting standard is implemented across the Empire, which eases and expands on trade. Year 57 - Emperor Sallus dies of old age, and his son, Sallus II, further expands on the Imperial infrastructure. During his rein which spans the next fifty years, Imperial fortifications, public bathhouses, grand temples and various other public buildings are erected. Year 112 - Imperial envoys are sent across the eastern continent, establishing several trade missions and embassies. Trade between the east and west flourishes. '' ''Year 128 - Hoping to expand its access to the east, the Empire under Emperor Hallius invades the land east of the Kingdom of Aldrix. The local tribes and warlords are quickly crushed, and the kingdom of Aldrix is expanded greatly. With slaves traded from the east, the Imperial Road is constructed, connecting the western and eastern continents. Year 134 - Following his success against the eastern tribes, Emperor Hallius marches his armies into the highlands of the western continent, hoping to annex the lands of the Star Tribes. The war which followed lasted for nearly twenty years, and saw the Star Tribes victorious, employing guerilla tactics. The Empire would not try to conquer the Star Tribes again. Year 157 - The first Tsardom of Utebsk unites. marching its armies west. The next fifty years sees both parties struggling to gain the upper hand. It is not until the city states under leadership of the Free City of Izborsk joins the Imperial cause, and drives the invaders north. The Free Cities of Mytosh are formed, becoming an strong eastern imperial ally. Year 178 - With slave trade having flourished through the last century, the Slaver States of Lar unite, and declare the city of Lar their capital. The Imperial sphere in the east is greatly expanded. Year 183 - The first Imperial traders reach an island chain in the Traders Sea. They quickly name the islands, the Scaly Isles, due to their harsh rock formations, but are discouraged by the local population to construct a trade mission. Many trade missions follow, however, the Empire fails to establish a firm seat of trade on the islands. Year 213 - With the helps of dikes and dams, the great marshes of the south-eastern part of the western continent are conquered. Fertile farmlands are expanded, making room for many poor farmers across the Empire. Year 256 - Following their success, farmers and local lords establish the City States of La’Arn, breaking away from the Empire. Local kings in the southern river delta, seeking greater autonomy and increasing power form the Kingdom of Le’Tarn and join the City States of La’Arn. A series of wars with the Empire follow, eventually leading to the downfall of the Kingdom of Le’Tarn. However, the Empire fails to conquer the City States of La’Arn who form a fragile alliance. '' ''Year 258 - The newly conquered Kingdom of Le’Tarn are reformed as the Imperial Province of Le’Tarn. '' ''Year 275 - As Imperial taxation increases in the frontier states of the Empire, the Kingdom of Aldrix and the earls of Wiverlich rebel. They are quickly joined by the City States of La’Arn. Several attempts are made by the Empire to regain control, but it isn’t before the arrival of mercenaries from the east that the rebellion is crushed ten years later. Year 279 - Fearing for future rebellions and insurrections, Emperor Masonias III constructs Imperial Constabularies across the imperial provinces. Through a system of spies and magistrates, several insurrections are destroyed in their infancy over the next fifty years. Year 341 - After reinstating a chain of kings loyal to the Emperor, the Kingdom of Aldrix manages to incorporate the earls of Wiverlich into their fold. The Earldom of Wiverlich is formed. The next two hundred years are known for being the most prosperous and peaceful in the history of the Empire. Sanitation is further expanded on, and the average age of the population increases by almost twenty years. Year 549 - Following two hundred years of growth, the cities of the Empire peak in population. Slums build up, and the streets are overflowing with beggars and the like. '' ''Year 553 - The First Grand Plague, originating from the Slaver States of Lar, reaches the western continent. Over the course of a hundred years, nearly one fifth of the Imperial population dies until the decease is contained. Especially the overflowing slums of the cities are affected. During this time, the first monks spread the word and wonderful works of what would later become the religion of the Romani. Commoners across the Empire soon worship the monks and their new god, Rom. Year 596 - After nearly a century of plague and death, Emperor Tullius becomes sick. He dies only a few days after the first signs of infection. Many claim he was assassinated by his cousin, Julianus, who proclaimed himself Emperor. Year 597 - Failing to secure support for his claim on the Imperial throne, Julianus plunges the Empire into a long and bloody conflict. Most regions and former allies turn on the new emperor, and local lords and kings claim they themselves are the rightful heir to the throne. The civil war is started. Year 603 - After years of civil war, the son of late Emperor Tullius, Tullius II, secures power in the Imperial Heartland. Except for majority parts of the Province of Rissonia, all Imperial claims throughout the continent are revoked, and all Imperial provinces are abolished. Lords and kings throughout the western continent claim independence. With the abolishment of the Imperial Provinces, the first Empire officially collapses. A series of minor wars for territory and resources following the collapse are started, however, the civil war is ended. As the Empire fades away, so ends the fifth era and six hundred years of Imperial supremacy comes to an end.